


Hot Mom Stuck

by nerdsofdeath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, little ficlet, magic!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsofdeath/pseuds/nerdsofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is stuck in the garbage disposal, Emma, of course, gives her a hand, and something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mom Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so don't be too hard on me :) . Constructive criticism is always welcome, and general comments are appreciated.  
> www.lookforwardtoyourfight.tumblr.com is my beta, blame her for any mistakes, even if it's my fault, blame her, it'll make you feel better. 
> 
> The situation is from a porn movie, although I took some creative liberties. The porno has the same title as the fic, and you can find it on pornhub, youporn, whatever. I can send you a link if you don't find it.

Emma Swan is walking up the driveway to Regina Mills house. Every now and then, she thrusts her foot out ever so slightly, making it look like she has a weird limp. Silently begging that no one notices that she is wearing looser pants than usual, she walks up to Regina’s door. After knocking twice and waiting for a while, she opens the door by herself and walks inside.  
“Henry, honey, is that you?” Regina calls out from somewhere inside the house. She sounds a little breathless and the front of Emma’s pants suddenly feels a little tighter.  
“No, it’s Emma. Are you okay?” Emma answers, a worried tone in her voice. “Where are you?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, I might need some help,” Regina answers, the last word ending with an ‘unf’, like she’s pulling on something. Emma quirks a brow, and starts walking towards the kitchen, still thrusting her foot out with every other step. 

“What’s wro-“ Emma stops in her own sentence, as well as her steps. Regina is leaning over the sink, ass thrust up in the air, legs clad in white sweatpants-ish yoga leggings, shoulders bare, and muscles rippling visibly.  
“Are you wearing a tank top?” Emma asks, dumbly, her mouth feeling extremely dry. The brunette also seems to be without a bra, and a black G-string is visible beneath the pants.  
“Well, I wanted to see what all the fuzz was about, and also, does that seem to be the most important thing right now?” Regina snaps back. She turns her head around and looks at Emma, a hint of panic in her eyes. Emma stares, any sarcastic comment gets lost in the back of her throat, her feet seems to be glued to the floor, and her eyes seems to be glued to Regina’s ass. Her breathing becomes heavier, and she definitely did not choose loose enough pants.  
“When you’re done staring, can you move over here and help me? I’m stuck for heaven’s sake!” Regina says, and she is indeed stuck. Her hand is lodged in the garbage disposal, and she cannot seem to get it out no matter how hard she tries, not even with magic. Stupid modern appliances. Emma finally seems to shake it off, and moves toward Regina.  
“What do you want me to do?” Emma asks. Regina thinks for a while, and sighs.  
“Just grab a hold and try to pull me loose.” Regina says, settling for the physical solution. Emma tilts her head in confusion, making her look like a puppy who is uncertain if it gets to eat the treats. Regina rolls her eyes, and gives Emma a glare that clearly says “just get on with it Ms. Swan”.  


Emma’s hands find Regina’s hips and tries to pull her gently.  
“Seriously, that’s all you got, I want to get out of here before Monday, if that’s not too inconvenient for you,” Regina says, snarky as ever. Emma clenches her jaw in frustration, wraps her hand entirely around Regina’s waist, and pulls on her again.  
“What the hell is that?” Regina ask suddenly. “Are you… Do you have a…? What the fuck are you pressing against my ass?” Emma’s head snaps up, and a blush forming on her cheeks.  
“I… Uh… I was just messing around with magic… And something went wrong, and I don’t know how to fix it, I don’t even know how it happened, and…” Emma traces off from her rambling, Regina is snickering.  
“You have a penis? And you don’t even know how you got it?” Regina manages to get out between the laughs. Anger and frustration bubbles up in Emma, it’s not her fucking fault she’s having a boner.  
“Don’t fucking laugh,” Emma says angrily, and pulls on Regina, harder this time, but she’s so frustrated and distracted, she only pulls herself into Regina. Her dick lines up with Regina’s ass crack perfectly and both women lets out a whimper.  
“Ok, fine, just try to get me out of here, alright?” Regina says, trying to regain her composure.  
Emma nods, wraps one hand around Regina’s waist, and bunches the other one into her tank top. She pulls again, and again, feeling her dick against the restrain of her pants. Her hips rolls a little more than necessary and her breathing is labored, but she tries to pass it off as a result from the physical activity.  
“I think it budged a little, keep going,” Regina says, slightly breathless too. Emma takes a harder hold on the other woman and pulls again. She pulls a little too hard on her tank top, and the fabric slides off and reveals a perfect breast, with a very, very stiff nipple.  
“Oh, Jesus,” Emma says as she feels her dick jolt with the sight.  
“Oh my god,” Regina utters, looking slightly mortified. Her nipples says otherwise.  
“Regina, I am so sorry,” Emma says, even though she doesn’t look sorry at all. Regina pulls on her tank top so it hides her breast again. Emma loosens her grip slightly and looks awkwardly over at Regina. The brunette rest her chin on her palm, trying to control her breathing.  


“There is some baby oil in my nightstand, we can try using that,” Regina says finally.  
“Baby oil?” Emma asks.  
“I seriously want to get out of here, I’ve been embarrassed enough for today,” Regina answers.  
“You’re not the one with the dick,” Emma quips, trying to make her feel better. She lets go of a chuckling Regina and moves awkwardly up the stairs. If she thought it was difficult moving with a dick before, it was nothing against walking with a boner. Regina waits patiently and tries a few futile pulls. Emma shuffles into the kitchen again, with a tiny bottle in her hands.  
“I didn’t know which one to choose,” Emma says, still amazed by the many choices in the mayors nightstand.  
“So you chose the one that tastes like cherries?” Regina asks, irritated as she eyes the bottle. “That’s not even baby oil, its lube,” Emma just shrugs and opens the cap. Regina moves a little, letting Emma closer to the sink. Emma starts pouring the lube down the drain, she fidgets a little and liquid comes gushing out of the tip and onto Regina’s hand and shoulder.  
“Seriously?! You’re getting it everywhere!” Regina almost shouts. Emma flinches at the loud noise and squeezes the bottle even harder, sending out even more lube, soaking Regina’s top. Regina closes her eyes in frustration, deciding not to shout any more, since that seems to make it worse.  
“I’m sorry” they both say in unison, and giggle at the tension. 

Regina’s head snaps up as she feels even more lube hitting her shoulders, traveling down her back. Emma snickers malevolently. Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Can you get this off me please?” Regina asks, stretching her body so it meets the front of Emma’s pants.  
“Hey, unfair move,” Emma squeals, feeling her lower muscles and her dick throbbing. She decides she has lasted long enough with this torture and surges forward running her hands up and down Regina’s hands, back and all the places she can reach. Her hands are spreading the lube even further.  
“How is that even helping?” Regina asks. Her muscles tenses and unwinds over and over again under Emma’s wild hands.  
“Oh, trust me, it’s helping a lot,” Emma husks in Regina’s ears, and Regina whimpers.  
“You’re getting lubricant all over your clothes,” Regina whispers. Emma gets the clue and rips off her jacket and shirt, and pulls down her own pants. Regina gasps as she feels Emma’s mouth against her neck and her dick against her ass. Emma puts her hands on Regina’s hips, pushing her up and down, her cock sliding easily against her. Emma takes a hold of Regina’s G-string and pulls it up slightly, truly relishing in the sound of Regina’s ragged moan. Her hips are working and pleasure runs through her whole body as she moves her dick along the length of Regina’s pants-covered pussy. The wet fabric feels amazing, and she has never experienced something like this before. Emma snaps the G-string against Regina’s ass, pulls it up again and puts her dick between the thin scrap of fabric and Regina’s skin. She rolls her hips back and forth, breathing heavily. Emma pulls Regina’s pants down, and her breath hitches when she feels her dick running against skin. She bends forward and bites Regina on the shoulder, licking the bite mark afterwards, as Regina arches into her front.  
“Why the hell are you still wearing your bra?” Regina asks. The underlying command is not lost on Emma, and she reaches behind to her back and snaps off her lacy, blue bra. She quickly shrugs it off and tosses it somewhere she does not care to look. Regina turns her head around and looks at Emma’s breasts, breathing heavily and her bottom lip tucked into her mouth. Her brows furrow in desperation.  
“I’m getting my mouth on those nipples one day,” Regina states, she feels desperate, and horny, and why should she try to hide it? They are about to fuck anyways.  
“No objection here,” Emma says as she drags Regina’s panties down with her pants. Emma bends down and licks a long strip along Regina’s entire sex, and kisses the small of her back. Regina gasps and bucks her hips.  
“Just fucking get on with it,” Regina all but growls. Emma smirks, but with flushed skin, a boner as hard as rock and shallow breathing, it seems to lose its bravado a bit. Emma slides the tip of her dick against Regina’s heat and moans at the new sensation.  
“Wait, do we need a condom?” Emma asks.  
“What do you mean?” Regina replies, frustrated that Emma won’t just fuck her already.  
“I mean, can you get pregnant from this?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Regina, I won’t be able to pull out, trust me.”  
“Emma, we both have magic.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“Now will you just fuck me, please?” Regina says as she braces herself on the sink. 

Emma feels like she passes out for a second as she pushes her dick wholly inside Regina. They both groan at the sensation of being connected in a whole other way. Regina is so warm and wet and Emma wants to scream, but settles for a deep moan as she pulls back a bit. Before she can thrust herself in again, Regina pushes her hips backwards and buries Emma deep inside her. Emma puts her hands on Regina’s hips and moves her hips back and forth, finding a rhythm. Regina moves slightly up and down trying to get the angle just right. Emma speeds up, as a deliriously good feeling of warmth builds in her lower belly.  
“Harder,” Regina moans, and Emma slams her hips into hers. Regina’s breath hitches and Emma does it again, and again. Emma places her hands on Regina’s shoulders, and rolls her lower body, trying to aim against Regina’s belly button with her dick. Regina whimpers as Emma’s dick hits her in a good spot.  
“Have you done this before?” Regina asks, breathing heavily, brows furrowed in pure pleasure.  
“I don’t kiss and tell,” Emma smirks, and moans when she feels Regina’s walls clench around her. Emma bends down and kisses Regina on the back of her neck, rubbing her lower body against her, massaging her on the inside. Regina’s moans turns into screaming as she comes, hips bucking, walls clenching around Emma, making her topple over the edge too. Emma stays inside Regina while they both try to get their breathing under control. Regina feels her muscles finally relax, and Emma pulls out. The blonde leans over the brunette and kisses her shoulder pads, then neck and moves up, kissing her right behind her ear. Regina moves her hand slightly and it finally comes loose. She giggles and moves around, facing her Savior.  
“Hey, look at that, fucking does the trick,” Regina laughs and lifts her hand up to Emma’s face.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Emma says, smiling. Emma leans forward and kisses Regina’s wrist, as it is a little red and slightly swollen. They tilt their heads so their foreheads meet and neither of them stops smiling between kisses until the front door opens, and there suddenly is a lot of clothes to put on, and a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and change some stuff, add some more details at the end there.


End file.
